milkywaynewfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol System
The '''Sol System '''is a large system in the Sol Sector in the Orion Arm, which is home to Earth and the UFHW. System components ImageSize = width:1600 height:200 PlotArea = left:80 right:0 top:0 bottom:20 Period = from:0 till:14700 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal Colors = id:grid_major value:gray(0.75) id:grid_minor value:rgb(0.75,0.75,1) ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:500 start:0 gridcolor:grid_major ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:299 start:0 gridcolor:grid_minor BarData = bar:au bar:dummy1 text:PLANETS bar:planets bar:dummy2 text:COMET (e.g.) bar:comet text: bar:dwarf_planets1 text:DWARF _ bar:dwarf_planets2 text:PLANETS bar:dwarf_planets3 bar:dwarf_planets4 PlotData = fontsize:M bar:dummy1 text:_ color:white at:0 bar:dummy2 text:_ color:white at:0 bar:planets width:48 text:Mercury color:lightpurple from:46 till:70 shift:(0,14) bar:planets width:48 text:Venus color:redorange from:107 till:109 shift:(0,1) bar:planets width:48 text:Earth color:oceanblue from:147 till:152 shift:(0,-12) bar:planets width:48 text:Mars color:coral from:207 till:249 shift:(0,-25) bar:planets width:48 text:Jupiter color:orange from:741 till:816 bar:planets width:48 text:Saturn color:yellow from:1350 till:1504 bar:planets width:48 text:Uranus color:skyblue from:2735 till:3006 bar:planets width:48 text:Neptune color:blue from:4460 till:4537 bar:dwarf_planets2 width:18 text:Ceres color:tan2 from:381 till:446 shift:(0,-4) bar:dwarf_planets1 width:18 text:Pluto color:lavender from:4437 till:7376 shift:(0,-4) bar:dwarf_planets2 width:18 text:Haumea color:tan1 from:5158 till:7706 shift:(0,-4) bar:dwarf_planets3 width:18 text:Makemake color:pink from:5672 till:7895 shift:(0,-4) bar:dwarf_planets4 width:18 text:Eris color:lightorange from:5766 till:14595 shift:(0,-4) bar:dwarf_planets4 text:SOL color:yellow from:0 till:0.696 shift:(2,-20) bar:comet width:12 text:Halley's_Comet color:yellowgreen from:88 till:5251 shift:(0,-4) bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:0AU at:0 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:10_AU at:1326 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:20_AU at:2822 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:30_AU at:4318 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:40_AU at:5814 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:50_AU at:7310 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:60_AU at:8806 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:70_AU at:10302 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:80_AU at:11798 bar:au shift:(1,-12) text:90_AU at:13294 LineData = at:10 color:yellow layer:front TextData = pos:(10,192) text:Astronomical pos:(10,182) text:units from Sun pos:(20,15) text:Million km\nfrom Sun The components of the system are shown on this list below, along with their orbital distances (in AU). *Sol **Mercury (0.38 AU) - a small terrestrial planet with a limited atmosphere, orbiting so close to its sun, that temperatures rise up to over 700 K (420oC). In 4.5 billion years, Mercury should get vaporized by the red giant Sol. **Venus (0.72 AU) - a medium sized terrestrial world with an extremely strong greenhouse effect, causing the temperatures to rise up to 750 K (475oC). Human theories prove that the planet used to support oceans and possibly even life, until the planet's large volcanoes erupted, releasing vast amounts of carbon dioxide into the planet's atmosphere. **Earth (1 AU) - another medium sized terrestrial planet with a dense atmosphere with lots of oxygen. The powerful atmosphere modifies the planet's temperatures to 290 K (15oC) and supports various forms of life, including the Humans, one of the Galaxy's most prominent species. Its powerful magnetic field protects the planet from ultraviolet radiation, which would harm most forms of life if the magnetic field never existed in the first place. ***Luna - Earth's moon. A dry, airless ball of rock which does not have a potential atmosphere. It's major cities are protected by large domes of thick glass. **Mars (1.52 AU) - a small terrestrial planet, with an oxygen-rich atmosphere. Here, temperatures average at 278 K (5oC). It was the target of a major terraforming project lasting from 2339 to 2552. **Asteroid belt ***Ceres (2.7 AU) **Jupiter (5.2 AU) - the largest gas giant in the system, having a diameter of over 140,000 km (88,000 miles) and many moons. Its lethal radiation and annoying gravity well proves impossible to escape. Miles beneath its clouds, hydrogen becomes a liquid, then under more pressure, a liquid metal. ***Io - colloquially labelled as the Sol System's pizza moon. ***Europa - Europa is mined by the Solar Mining Agency for oxygen and various other chemicals. It has a subsurface ocean, over 100 km (62 miles) deep, with jellyfish-like life forms. ***Ganymede - the largest moon in the Sol System. ***Callisto - an inactive, dark moon. **Saturn (9.58 AU) - famous for its huge ring system, Saturn proved too far out of the Sol System to be colonized. It is mined for helium-3, having the second largest supply of the isotope in the Sol System after Uranus. It is also a liquid planet like Jupiter, but its low density prove that it can float on water. ***Titan - the only moon in the Sol System, with a potential atmosphere. **Uranus (19.2 AU) - having an axial tilt of almost 98 degrees, Uranus has a strange rotation and an even stranger internal composition. Uranus is an ice giant, with a thick atmosphere, which becomes a dense sea of liquid chemicals, including water, ammonia and methane once the pressure becomes critical. The helium-3 supply of Uranus is massive: Uranus is the largest producer of helium-3 in the Orion Arm. The supply of the isotope originates somewhere near its core. **Neptune (31.1 AU) - Neptune is another ice giant, but with much less hel-3. **Kuiper belt ***Pluto (30-49 AU) - Pluto is the furthest known object in the Sol System which is inhabited by the public. Its elongated orbit modifies temperatures at an unprecedented rate: 55 K (-218oC) in the summer and a chilly 33 K (-240oC) in winter. In fact, it would take you less than a second to freeze over on Pluto without a spacesuit. The air is made of nitrogen, which is a liquid and a gas in the summer and a form of snow in the winter. ****Charon - a moon which forms a binary system with Pluto. ****Nix ****Hydra ***Haumea (43.13 AU) - Haumea is a very strange object. Its rotation rate is about four hours, meaning that the planetoid is extremely flattened, like an ellipsoid. ****Hi'iaka ****Namaka ***Makemake (45.79 AU) ***Eris (68 AU) ****Dysnomia **Oort Cloud ***Sedna (518 AU) Category:Locations Category:Systems